


Divine

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Established Relationship, Frottage, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Pre-Thor (2011), Public Sex, Rain Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Thunder and Lightning, Top Thor (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god."-Fandral,ThorLong beforeThor, in a time when the people of Earth had not yet come to know Asgardians as gods, Thor and Loki visit Midgard for the first time.  They find the Realm boring, and their efforts to entertain themselves cause Thor to draw unplanned attention to his powers.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Divine

“Midgard?” Loki asked skeptically, looking up from the book he had been reading. 

“Yes, brother,” Thor replied, “it will be such fun to visit. I want to see what it is like there, and I want to see what the Midgardians are like.”

“It has always sounded like a fairly boring place to me, actually,” Loki responded, and turned back to his book.

Thor snatched the book away and Loki glared.

“Come on, Loki, we shall have fun, I promise,” Thor assured him, determined to win Loki over, “and think how fun sneaking out shall be. I’ll let you make the whole plan to get there.”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation.

“Fine, but just a short visit.”

Thor felt his grin warm his face as he nodded with enthusiasm. Loki gave him a fond smirk, then planned their clandestine journey as Thor listened with glee. 

Thor couldn’t wait to get to Midgard, but when they arrived, he found it wholly underwhelming. He didn’t want Loki to be right that the place was boring, though, so he wore a face of delight as they walked down an unremarkable street full of unremarkable beings. Their clothes were different, as were the styles of their buildings, but the Midgardians seemed to look more or less the same as Asgardians. A few of them eyed Thor and Loki’s outfits with curious expressions, and Thor grinned and waved at them. 

“Wow, how profoundly unimpressive this place is,” Loki remarked, looking around, “I told you it would be boring.” He made a little ball of green magic and tossed it up and down in his hand as they walked, a habit of his when he was bored.

“No, no, brother,” Thor hurried to reply, “it is fascinating, we have just not seen much yet.”

Loki made a sound of annoyance.

“I shall find us something exciting,” Thor declared.

But after walking around for what felt like forever, they failed to find anything particularly remarkable. Mostly the Realm felt shabby and small and dirty, though Thor did meet some adorable Midgardian dogs on a field of grass, and some time later a group of small Midgardian children returned his merry wave. When Thor and Loki came upon a tavern, they used an Asgardian coin made of solid gold to purchase glasses of Midgardian ale, but even when Thor spiked his with a drop from his flask, the Midgardian drink was so watery that he felt frustrated by it and declined a second glass.

“Maybe we should ask one of these Midgardians for ideas on what to see here,” Thor suggested. 

“Or maybe we should make our own fun,” Loki suggested, and suddenly he grasped Thor’s wrist, led him out the door of the tavern and pulled him behind the building. 

“What are you doing, brother?” Thor asked.

“Making this visit less boring,” Loki answered with a mischievous grin. He pushed Thor up against the wall of the building and united their lips, kissing him roughly, invading his mouth with his tongue. Thor kissed him back at once - physical intimacy had always come naturally to the brothers, and they had long shared secret sex. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s back and flipped them around so that Loki was the one with his back to the wall. Loki made a pleased sound against his mouth and Thor leaned his weight into Loki’s body.

But soon Thor broke the kiss.

“We are supposed to be exploring this Realm,” he objected, though his cock was longing to harden against Loki’s pelvis.

“We have already,” Loki replied, then moved Thor’s long hair aside and nipped gently at his neck, eliciting a sharp sound of lust, “and how about this: we get to have sex in a different Realm. Is that not exciting?”

Thor considered this. Loki kissed a line down the side of his neck.

“Mmm, well,” Thor spoke with the edge of a moan in his voice, “I suppose it is rather exciting, and will be rather an adventurous accomplishment to have had sex in another Realm.”

Loki worked his hands beneath the hem of Thor’s shirt and ran them up his back.

“And we _have_ explored for some time already,” Thor murmured, his body tingling at the sensation of Loki’s hands against his bare skin.

“Yes,” Loki whispered in his ear, then kissed a line across his cheek to his mouth, and their lips were reunited. Thor gave in, sliding his hands into Loki’s hair and kissing him furiously. Their tongues worked against each other and their lips pressed as did their bodies; soon their cocks were erect, and they shifted their position until the hard bulges in their pants were lined up. At once Loki began to thrust his hips, grinding his hardness against Thor’s and making a soft sigh of pleasure during one of the brief instants between the repeated locking of their lips. Thor made a small growl against Loki’s mouth and reached between their bodies to free both of their cocks from behind the barriers of their clothing. 

Loki broke the kiss this time, pulling his mouth away to moan Thor’s name as their bare cocks rubbed firmly and rapidly against one another. As their bodies moved, the brothers gazed into each other’s eyes, and Thor let himself be lost in the bright green globes that made up Loki’s. They sparkled like all that Loki’s magic was and ever would be, they glowed like the power that swirled within Loki at every moment, and Thor felt as though he could see his brother’s very essence within them. At the same time Loki’s eyes radiated emotion whenever his expression was unguarded; when they were together as lovers, Thor could see Loki’s profound affection for him as clearly as anything he had ever seen, and Thor had no doubts that what he and his brother did with each other was right.

Thor wrapped one of his large hands around their pressed together lengths and began to stroke their two cocks as one. Loki groaned and his head dropped onto Thor’s shoulder as he thrust into Thor’s curled fingers, rubbing madly between Thor’s palm and Thor’s erection. Loki’s arms held Thor close and their chests pressed to one another. Thor felt his heart pounding against his brother’s chest, beating with lust and love, and with sheer delight in their nearness, and he could feel Loki’s heart beating just as hard. 

Soon Thor felt Loki’s shaft begin to pulse urgently in his hand. It throbbed against Thor’s own shaft, and Thor eagerly sped up the motion of his grip, jerking them both rapidly. Thor’s free hand guided Loki’s head upright with a gentle grasp on his long, silky hair, and then Thor landed his mouth on Loki’s parted lips and slipped his tongue between them. Loki kissed him back desperately for a long moment, then shuddered and made a muffled yell against Thor’s mouth; Thor felt Loki’s wet spill over his cock and hand, and Thor felt a deep satisfaction, though he had saved his own orgasm for what was to come next.

He pulled away from Loki’s mouth, then gave him a final sweet press of his lips before turning Loki around to face the wall. Loki breathed heavily as he settled himself against the hard surface. Thor grunted in anticipation and pushed Loki’s pants down to his ankles. 

“Brother, fuck me, now,” Loki implored as he stepped his feet apart and arched his back, pushing his ass toward Thor’s erection. Thor grunted, more loudly this time, and worked a hand between the cheeks of Loki’s ass. He began to stroke over Loki’s hole, intending to use his fingers to ready Loki’s channel for the largeness of his cock. “No, Thor, don’t prepare me,” Loki demanded, tone desperate, “I can’t wait, just put your cock inside, please, I need you.”

“Yes, yes, brother, I need you too,” Thor whispered harshly in his ear as he guided the head of his hardness to Loki’s entrance. Thor’s cock was wet with Loki’s come and it lubricated the union of their bodies as Thor glided himself inside and they both made sounds of sharp relief. 

Suddenly the blue sky grew dim and cloudy and rain began to pour from above.

“Brother,” Loki panted as Thor gripped his hips and began to pound into him, “is that you?”

“Wh-what?’ Thor moaned, feeling bathed in his arousal, in his need for Loki, finding it hard to speak, hard to think, surrounded by Loki, drowning in him yet thirsting for more.

“The rain,” Loki replied, his voice breathy.

“Oh, oh,” Thor answered, realizing that he had, in fact, called forth the rain with his passion. He was still learning to utilize his powers properly and had yet to master controlling them in moments of heightened emotion. He was working on it in general, but he didn’t try to control it just now, only licked the droplets of water from the side of Loki’s neck, eliciting murmured words of dreamy affection from his brother’s lips. Loki’s tight ass felt perfect around Thor’s cock and as he slammed harder and harder into him the rain grew heavier, rushing down onto their writhing forms, soaking their hair and clothes and dripping over their skin.

Thor used the heft of his muscular body to press Loki firmly to the wall as he pulled and pushed his cock in and out of Loki’s hole at speed. Being inside Loki felt like thrill and comfort, like adventure and home, all at once. Thor snapped his hips, driving himself in as deeply as he could, wanting to be as close to one with Loki as he could possibly be - wanting, in truth, to be wholly one with him in some impossible way.

Thor continued to lick rainwater from Loki’s neck as he fucked him, tasting it to the sweet sound of Loki chanting, _“yes yes yes…”_ and Thor felt his orgasm approaching, felt the rumble and the heat, and as it grew near, the sky above them grew darker still, and Thor felt raw and free as he came inside Loki’s ass with a roar, shooting his seed fervently and pressing his lips to Loki’s neck, knowing that he and Loki belonged to each other, feeling it with every spec of his essence and with every inch of his physical form - and at the very peak of Thor’s passion, at the very height of his emotion, thunder boomed mightily and lightning filled the sky, countless forking bolts of it glowing brighter than the purest sunlight, crackling madly amidst sheets of violent rain, and the plucky Midgardians who had remained outside despite the gradually worsening weather now began to yell with panic and clamber inside their buildings.

“Thor,” Loki panted, and Thor tried to stop the lightning. He pulled his cock out of Loki’s ass and his thoughts started to clear. He held his hand up to the sky and, with more difficulty than he cared to admit, summoned all the lightning back into his being. The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started, and the clouds began to part.

As Thor tucked his cock away and Loki pulled up his pants, Thor heard the growing murmurs from what sounded like an increasingly large crowd on the other side of the building that Thor and Loki were hiding behind. 

“I think you have attracted an audience, brother,” Loki said quietly.

“What should we do?” Thor whispered.

“We should continue our adventure,” Loki said with a smirk, then took Thor by the hand and led him to the front of the building. When they arrived, a hush fell over the crowd, and a moment later the Midgardians began to fall to their knees in worship, one by one until none remained on their feet.

“We saw the lightning gather and disappear behind the building. We know you saved us from the storm,” one of the Midgardians spoke without raising his head, “you have our deepest gratitude.”

“You must be gods,” said another, “to control the very weather.”

“How may we serve you?” a third cried out.

Loki snickered, clearly entertained by the situation. He and Thor exchanged looks. They knew how to talk with their expressions, and Thor could tell that Loki was in favor of going along with the Midgardians’ assumption that they were gods. Being worshiped by the Midgardians did sound fun, but part of Thor felt they should be honest and reveal themselves to be powerful beings from another Realm, but not actual gods. Thor did not, however, intend to admit that he had been the one to call forth the storm in the first place, nor that he had done so by having sex with his brother.

“Greetings, Midgardians,” Thor addressed them, “we are not -”

“Will you show us more lightning magic?” a small child asked. It was one of the children who had returned Thor’s wave earlier. 

“Hush, be respectful,” the young girl’s mother rushed to whisper to her, “these are _gods_.”

“Of course I will show you more, little one,” Thor replied merrily, charmed by the child and her boldness, “please, rise, all of you,” Thor decreed. Reluctantly, the Midgardians all returned to their feet. Thor grinned at them, though Loki appeared disappointed that they were no longer kneeling in worship. Thor looked back to the bold child and gave her a warm smile. He held up his hand and summoned a wee bolt of lightning from within his core and hovered it above his hand. Its formation was accompanied by a soft rumble of thunder, and another wide grin from Thor. 

The crowd gasped. The child clapped with delight and some of the other children clapped along. Next Thor brought sparks of lightning to each of his fingertips and moved his hand slowly through the air, leaving five crackling trails of light behind. The children made sounds of awe and this time the adults clapped as well, though some looked more afraid than impressed.

“Honorable gods,” one of the adults called out “by what names may we worship you?”

The brothers exchanged looks again - Loki saying something like, _‘come on, it will be so fun to pretend to be gods,’_ and Thor saying something like _‘yes, it will be fun, won’t it… alright, let’s do it.’_

“I am Thor,” he told the crowd with gravitas, “God of Light - uh, Thunder,” he corrected himself, deciding that ‘God of Thunder’ had a better ring to it, “and this is my brother, Loki,” he gestured toward Loki, “God of Ma -”

“Mischief,” Loki interrupted, “Loki, God of Mischief.” Thor had been about to dub him ‘God of Magic’ but ‘God of Mischief’ did seem to encompass Loki’s essence well.

“Will you show us some of what you can do too, Loki, God of Mischief?” the child asked.

“Certainly,” Loki replied with a hint of smugness. He raised his hand and formed a hovering ball of green magic, and the crowd gasped again. Loki smirked and the sphere of green magic unraveled like a ball of yarn, breaking into a long shimmering line of green energy that stretched toward Thor. Thor called forth a small bolt of his lightning and sent it to hover in the air between them, and Loki’s string of magic floated near and spiraled around the jagged line of light. The crowd clapped. Loki flicked his wrist and the green magic dissipated. Thor drew the little bolt of lightning back into himself.

Suddenly Thor felt his flask being pulled out from his pocket. He looked to Loki, who was gesturing with his hand, leading the flask out from behind the fabric and floating it high in the air. Then Loki made a twirl of his hand and the flask turned into a flurry of green leaves that whirled for a moment, then wafted to the ground. Thor glared and called forth a rumble of thunder. Loki laughed and turned the leaves back into the flask and floated it back into Thor’s pocket. The crowd clapped and cheered, and some of them laughed.

Thor raised his hand to the sky and shot out as ferocious a bolt as he could, though doing so on command was, in truth, a struggle for him. Father had said many times that he might one day give Thor a tool to help wield his power; Thor both wanted that day to come and wanted to master his skills on his own, rendering that day unnecessary. 

The size of the continuously shooting bolt he called forth was disappointing to Thor, but the Midgardians seemed very impressed as they gazed at the lightning pouring from his hand. Loki raised his own hand and sent a thick green braid of his magical energy to coil around Thor’s stream of lightning, echoing their earlier display, but on a much larger scale. Loki’s braid of magic dispersed into a green-tinted wind and it blew around Thor’s lightning like a gentle tornado. The brightness of Thor’s thick lightning bolt shone through the round wall of Loki’s magical whirlwind.

The crowd made sounds of deep awe, with some fearful noises in the mix, as they looked up at the combination of Thor and Loki’s powers. Thor watched it as well, and his jagged river of crackling light appeared to be embraced by Loki’s swirling green magic. Thor felt one with his brother, as he had when they were making love, and he was glad the visit had turned out to be exciting after all. He would have hated for Loki to have been right.


End file.
